The Merchants Ultimate Vengeance
by Zhelezo
Summary: The story of a simple cabbage merchant, who discovers a Devil Fruit. What will he do with this new ability? Please read and review!
1. MY CABBAGES!

A humble peddler of wares, the overly-aged 23 year old pushed his shabby cart along. He was in Whiskey Peak, a speck of a town placed on scenic Cactus Island. Night had just begun to fall, signaling the start of bounty hunting season.

Fortunately, this man had nothing in the means of a bounty, and was harmless enough that the citizens for the most part ignored him. Casting a forlorn look into his crate, he welcomed his eternal comrades. The only friends who hadn't left, betrayed, or stabbed him in the back.

Resting his hand on one of the smooth green orbs, Curen quietly sighed. He'd given so much to get here. Money, time, and everything he owned more than once. If not for a winning lottery ticket back in the Four nations, he would have been stuck there forever.

"Now it's just us, my beauties... We'll be safe." The thought of safety was what drove him. For all his life he hadn't been safe. Whiskey Peak was a new life for him. A life away from bald bastards who thought they were gods, simply because they had the luck to be in a prophesy.

Suddenly, a sound echoed through the night. A sound he had heard many times.

Like the tolling of deaths bell, it grew closer and closer, until the call reached straight into his soul.

It was the dreaded call of a teenage animated action hero.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

Grabbing his cart, the man tried to wheel his cart out of the street, only to find the attempt futile. "NO NO NO NO NO!" Curen screamed, as a teenage boy with stretching limbs shot around the corner.

Fast as a bullet, the boy grabbed Curen's cheap wooden cart, and flung it against the masses of bounty hunters who pursued. The wood shattered, and dozens of his precious green beauties where flung about and trampled underfoot.

Struck by the impossible brutality, Curen could only scream, "MY CABBAGES!" Before the backhand slash of a hunters sword sent him reeling into darkness.


	2. A lonely night, at a lonely bar

Chapter two! I'd like to thank my... One reviewer? Seriously. Nothing says "motivation" like one review. Thanks. Come on people, reviewing is neither arduous, nor difficult. TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG/RIGHT DAMMIT!

Read, review, enjoy.

I own nothing related to One Piece, or Avatar. Backwater Bay is my own original creation and i'm keeping it.

Backwater Bay, an island you've never been to if you know where your going. Inhabited entirely by pirates who bit off more than they could handle, and now live out their days on the island.

Famous for bars, infamous for the alcohol served their. For the number of the first, and the piss poor quality of the later.

A land where nobody asks questions, and everyone's secrets spill eventually...

In the darkest shadows of an alleyway, a building resides. Covered in chipped and peeling paint, without a window in sight, it's a good place for those who don't want to be seen. Outside, a single shadowy sign lays in disrepair, the pale grey lettering informing the nonexistent people outside that Harkers bar is open.

It's a rare when someone come through the door, but the bar is always packed.

Inside is an even more dismal sight. Half the customers black out drunk, the other half on their way. Ordering another is down to muscle memory for most of them, some can drink themselves to the floor while sleeping off a hangover.

One such man sits at the bar. Though calling it "sitting" would be a lie. More like, holding onto the chipped oak countertop and trying not to fall off.

Today he's had more than he needed, and it shows. The bandanna he ties around his sword-swinging wrist hangs loosely from a diagonal slice on his shirt. The slice is shallow, and blood still flows freely, but he's well past the point of caring.

Instead he steadies himself, bracing his knees against the cheap swivel stool, and turns to face the gathering of drunkards. His finger curls, beckoning an overweight bartender who is all to eager to engage in the grand exchange that turns money into watered down booze.

A new glass of frothing ale by his side, the man begins to speak.

"Ya-YALL know i use- used ta be a pirate?" He hiccups several times, and has to shake his head to recall what he was asking. "Yup! Yup, ah served as a pirate wit... Wit Don Krieg."

Nobody says a word. Every man in the bar knows who Don Krieg is. More precisely, they know of the legendary ass-whooping he received when he challenged Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate that entered the Grand Line amidst a sea of waves... And the ones he made were perhaps the largest of all.

No other pirate had EVER launched such a large assault against Marine forces.

No other pirate was stupid enough to attack one of the Tenryubito.

No other pirate could survive the shitstorm that followed such acts.

So ears opened, mouths closed, and the bar was deathly silent as the sailor told his story.

He told them how Monkey D. Luffy took shot after crippling shot, but never once gave up. The boy took hits that would kill any three men, and just kept on fighting. In the end, all of Don Krieg's underhanded tactics accomplished nothing. He was beaten bloody, and sent to jail. The crew fell apart.

"Th-then! Two years lat- later... He'sh back! Busted outta prison, said e was gettin th crew back together fer another shot at tha GRAND LINE. I was a nobody, and here wass my chance to do better!"

He actually fell out of his chair twice during the story, but pulled himself up again.

"Wha we saw... Made me give up pira-piratin fer good!"

The entire bar crowded closer, they could smell a story brewing. One unlike anything they'd heard before.

"Six islands in! Siiix!" He drunkenly held up five fingers and a boot. "Thas how far we got! Then we met... Him."

His breathing quickened, and fresh blood began to flow down his chest.

"I'd never seen anything like it. One a tha Tenryu-Tenra-Tenmuuu... Ah fuck, one a tha noble guys that makes us bow! Them assholes! One a them was gettin his ass handed to him! By a fella in bright green armor."

The story sounded nuts, of course. Listeners began to tune out, ignoring the crazed ramblings. But as they turned away, new ears joined the listeners. 7 very distinct, VERY dangerous ears.

Accompanying their movements was a small white dove. A dove who wore an unforgettable black tie.

Normally a raven was used to signify impending death, but this particular dove was an omen of far worse things.

The sailor continued to speak in blissful ignorance, unaware of the monsters who now listened in.

"SO there we was! This big green guy kept punching the noble. Punched him again and again and again, only stopped when the guy was dead. Well Don Krieg, HE was real impressed by it. Loved the brutality. He tells tha guy to join the crew. But the guy just ignores him! So Don Krieg gets louder... Until the guy in green tells him to shut it. Don Krieg was a monster, but he was my captain! He pulled a weapon on the guy, and this guy just walks away like it's nothing."

The pirate downs his beer, somehow chocking down the disgusting stuff.

"So Don Krieg wants to fight the guy... We didn't. The crew actually talked him outta it! Lemme tell ya! Krieg was one stubborn bastard!"

He went quiet again. And even in his drunken stupor it was obvious that the memories pained him.

"We were all so proud... So happy... Krieg wasn't the type to listen to others. For an instant he had taken us into account. We were hopeful... Hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Krieg had started seeing us as people, instead of expendable tools."

"And then he doomed us."

"I don't even know how. Krieg had just turned to us to discuss our plans for the town. Quick as lightning the Green knight was standing above Krieg! He ripped our captains armor apart... Like paper! Yeah... Just like paper. Crumpled Krieg like a tin can, IN HIS BARE HANDS!" Laughter filled the quiet bar, the rising, unearthly laughter of insanity.

"HE LET ME GO! He just walked away... Every member of the crew that fought him... Only me." The drunkard slammed his hands into the bar, cracking the cheap wood.

"WHATS SO DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT ME! I DIDN'T DESERVE IT! I... I'm nobody..." His tears flowed freely, but no man would mock him for it. This was the sorrow of a man who lost his crewmates. Many of them knew the feeling well. On the Grand Line... It was a far too common experience.

The nameless pirate fell from his seat, passing out before he hit the floor. The bandanna on his arm fluttered lightly, shaking in the cold air of the bar.

(Th-th-th-th-th Thats All Folks)

As always, if you are dissatisfied with anything, please say what, why, and how i can fix it!


End file.
